


The Prophecy

by lil_1337



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed, Three Thieves
Genre: Gen, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, other insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi ponders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYsabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYsabet/gifts).



Charles Dickens might have been the expert on the best and worst times, but Kudo Shinichi, the detective formerly known as Edogawa Conan, felt like he had a pretty good handle on what constituted the strangest of times. Sadly, sitting in a tree with a pair of binoculars to verify the arrival of a seemingly innocuous American tourist didn’t even rate as a blip on the weird-o-meter. It might even be considered a slow day. Not that he minded. Chasing internationally known jewel thieves, stopping blimp hijackings and keeping up with both his girlfriend _and_ boyfriend could wear a body out. In fact, a little light surveillance was just the thing to round out a busy day.

Below him a limousine pulled to the curb and woman, known only by the code name Ysabet, climbed out. Her hair was short and colored in shades of red and gold. Over her shoulder she had slung the strap of a laptop bag. “An American Kitsune will bring forth the darkness.” Shinichi whispered to himself, the words of the fortune teller still ringing in his ears. Even though he had no idea how or why there was no doubt that this simple office assistant would be the key to bringing the Black Org out into the open and that would result in its destruction. Any group that thrived in the shadows would wither and die under the direct rays of the sun.

The possible whys and hows of this momentous event bounced around in Shinichi’s brain like Kid on speed. How could one small women yield so much power and influence and yet appear so normal? She must be a genius to have remained hidden all these years, plotting and scheming without ever letting on to who she truly was. Shinichi knew all about hiding and how difficult it could be to dumb down everything to fit the part that was being played. Then again this woman didn’t have to pretend to be a second grader, though she would have blended in fine without needing to be shrunk. Shinichi allowed himself a smarmy little smirk before training his binoculars back on the hotel across the way.

On the third floor a light appeared in one of the windows and he could see someone moving around inside. Raising the binoculars he zoomed in past the sheer curtains and fixed on his target. Her suitcase was unopened in the middle of the room and the laptop bag hung limp across it. She sat cross legged on the bed furiously typing away on the keyboard of her laptop. Unfortunately no matter how he shifted and moved around he couldn’t get even the smallest glimpse of the screen. It was enough to make him wish he was a famous teenaged hacker instead of a detective extraordinaire. No doubt what ever she was working on was part of a devious plan that would result in the Black Org being toppled like the house of cards it was.

 

It was enough to make him grin in a way that was scarily reminiscent of Kid in his less sane moments. Not that Shinichi was complaining. Kid was living proof that creativity and insanity often walked hand in hand. Though, to be fair, Ran who was as solid and rational as anyone Shinichi knew could give Kid a run for his money in the creativity department when she was in a mood. Unfortunately it was not nearly often enough to suit Shinichi or Kid for that matter. Just thinking about it was enough to make him shiver with anticipation, not to mention make it trying to balance on a branch halfway up a tree more than a little awkward. Fortunately, in the time since he had started dating Ran and Kid, Shinichi’d learned to work around having a hard on pretty well. It was one of the major downsides to having not one, but two _very_ attractive significant others teasing him at any given time.

Shinichi shook his head clearing the gossamer web that his wandering thoughts were weaving around the rational part of his mind. It was way too easy to get lost in fantasies of Ran and Kid. Shinichi’s gaze and his attention returned to the woman he had been tasked with watching. The laptop was now closed and her phone was out as she quickly typed in a message, bouncing slightly as she did. It was a good thing the hotel was equipped with western style beds instead of futons or her tailbone would have suffered large amounts of punishment. Shinichi made a mental note to speak to someone at Division One about having the call traced. More than likely the person on the other end was a co-conspirator and should be watched for his or her protection.

The texting was followed by copious amounts of picture taking, no doubt to document the room in case it needed to be returned to its original state or possibly to determine where the optimal spots were to install surveillance hardware. Shinichi’s head reeled from the possibilities. He couldn’t help but wonder if all the people who had counseled him about the dangers of having and nurturing an overactive imagination might have had a point. On the other hand given the gene pool he was created in not having an imagination would almost impossible to achieve without a hell of a lot more knowledge about DNA and inherited traits than the scientific community currently had access to.

Then, in the manner of small children, ferrets and weary travelers she curled up, still fully clothed, in the middle of the bed and fell asleep. It was endearing in a way that surprised Shinichi since he was not prone to those kinds of feelings. He generally left the nurturing to Ran because she was so much better at it. Taking care of people was one of her most highly honed skills. It was right up there with kicking ass and taking names. This dichotomy was one of the things that Shinichi found so fascinating about her.

Stretching, Shinichi checked his watch and noted that it was now five minutes past the time that Kid had arranged to take over surveillance duties. Curiosity inspired Shinichi to look and wonder though the rational part of his brain told him that it was a futile effort unless Kid wanted to be seen or recognized. He might be the woman behind the reception desk coming on duty or the night shift bellhop. It was equally as likely that he was hidden in one of the other trees or on the roof. Hell, for that matter, he could be hiding in her closet, watching over her while she slept. The important thing was that Shinichi’s sense of awareness told him Kid was near and that meant all was well.

The security of that knowledge was enough to allow Shinichi to relax which was good because what he really wanted right now was to curl up next to Ran and sleep for a good long time. Maybe, when he woke up, the world would be a different place. Then he and the people he loved most could finally stop running.


End file.
